Romeo and Juliet AU
Romeo and Juliet AU is a alternate universe usually within Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe and Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are the main characters within the William Shakespeare story Romeo and Juliet. This AU can also be considered as an sub-scenario of Fairy Tale AU. About the AU This AU is centered around the classical tragedy Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Because the whole point of the play is the waring families, this AU is closely synonymous with War AU. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III If chosen, he portrays Romeo (mostly when Merida plays Juliet). This could be because of his similar physical appearance or even a deeper level with similar personality traits such as passion (Romeo falling hard for Juliet and Hiccup's relationship with Toothless). Jack Frost He is usually casted as Romeo, because of his appearance. Merida DunBroch Merida is most likely to be Juliet, when Hiccup is chosen as Romeo. A common trait that Juliet shares with Merida is her strong sense of independence like when Juliet refuses to marry Paris and goes against her father's wishes. Much like Juliet, Merida wishes to be wild and unrestrained, unlike her parents want her to be. Rapunzel Corona She is usually casted as Juliet, also because of her royalty. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Elsa is usually casted as Juliet, because she is royalty like Juliet. Princess Anna Anna is usually casted as Juliet, because she is royalty like Juliet. Flynn Rider Usually chosen as Romeo and commonly when Rapunzel is cast as Juliet. Much like Romeo, Flynn comes to show a passion towards Rapunzel as Tangled progresses even saving her from Mother Gothel, but without the tragic end. Violet Parr Sometimes for the Jacklet pairing, Violet is portrayed as Juliet. Known Examples Fanfiction * Winter Snowflake: Jelsa Short Stories (Romeo and Juliet AU) by AnonymousWriter177 * RotBTFD Random Drabbles: Romeo and Juliet (play), AU (implied) JACKUNZEL by * Romeo & Juliet: a Jackunzel Story by Marvalchick101 * A Scottish Juliet and Viking Romeo by Coffee-n-doughnuts Mockup Art Romeo and Juliet (Jelsa) 2.jpg|Romeo and Juliet AU: Jelsa Romeo and Juliet (Jelsa) 4.jpg|Romeo and Juliet: Jelsa Short stories Jelsa Romeo and Juliet.jpg Rapunzel and Flynn as Romeo and Juliet.jpg Romeo and Juilet Merida and Hiccup.jpg|"Sin from my lips" - Romeo Tumblr nq2mvrvrm71rh8zz9o1 540.jpg Tumblr nusx88JDCr1rl06sco1 1280.jpg 11358173 495675220586142 285433118 n.jpg 68776557 492114994681026 8373954429632790348 n.jpg GIFs Romeo and Juliet (Jackunzel) 1.gif|Romeo and Juliet: Jackunzel Romeo and Juliet (Jackunzel) 2.gif|Romeo and Juliet: Jackunzel Romeo and Juliet (Jackunzel) 3.gif|Romeo and Juliet: Jackunzel Romeo and Juliet (Jackunzel) 4.gif|Romeo and Juliet: Jackunzel Romeo and Juliet (Jackunzel) 5.gif|Romeo and Juliet: Jackunzel Romeo and Juliet (Jackunzel) 6.gif|Romeo and Juliet: Jackunzel Fanart Romeo and Juliet (Jelsa) 3.jpg|Romeo and Juliet: Jelsa Romeo and Juliet (Jelsa) 5.jpg|Romeo and Juliet: Jelsa Elsa as Juliet.jpg|Juliet Elsa Romeo and Juilet Merida and Hiccup 2.jpg|Mericcup (Romeo and Juliet) Tangled Romeo and Juliet.jpg|Tangled Romeo and Juliet Tumblr ovn314YOsG1r1wb17o1 1280.jpg Videos *Romeo and Juliet -Trailer- by Mione Malfoy *Jack Frost & Elsa (Romeo & Juliet) by SnowFlake *Romeo and Juliet Trailer - Jack and Elsa Style by FairytaleDream *Jack Frost and Rapunzel - (Romeo and Juliet) by just have FUN!!!! *Romeo XJuliet [Jackunzel] by QuickTrick *Romeo + Juliet 1996 Trailer Jackunzel Version by Niall is Mine *Romeo+Juliet Trailer-HTTYD/Brave crossover by 153alira Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction